


"Just take a minute, put your mind on ice"

by shuttymcshutfuck



Series: Fictober 2020 :) [10]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist Has EDS | Ehlers-Danlos Syndrome, Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist With a Cane, Multi, Not Beta Read, Overworking, jonmartim - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:00:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27087502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuttymcshutfuck/pseuds/shuttymcshutfuck
Summary: Tim took one good look at him and his demeanor immediately changed. Jon looked terrible, the bags under his eyes were much more prominent than usual, he wasn’t wearing his usual formal wear and was instead wearing a soft looking shirt and one of Martin’s old cardigans he must have “borrowed”.orTim finds Jon overworking himself and calls in Martin for back up (Romantic JonMarTim)
Relationships: Martin Blackwood & Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist & Tim Stoker
Series: Fictober 2020 :) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949683
Comments: 7
Kudos: 98





	"Just take a minute, put your mind on ice"

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back to (catch up) fictober! Am I projecting onto fictional characters again? Maybe. As always if there's anything you think should be tagged let me know, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Prompt 12: "Watch me"  
> Title song: Take care of yourself by Maisie Peters

“Jon, I have that statement you were looking for.” Tim wandered into Jon’s office, files in hand. He’d been so many late nights that he was staying at his place a lot instead of Jon’s or Martin's so as to not wake him up. He’d been messaging Jon as much as he could to make sure he was alright but it wasn’t the same. Martin had been run ragged too so he usually stayed at Tim’s since it was closer and they were both at the institute late. That meant this was probably the first time he’d seen Jon for more than a passing moment in a good few days. 

“Thank you.” Tim took one good look at him and his demeanour immediately changed. Jon looked terrible, the bags under his eyes were much more prominent than usual, he wasn’t wearing his usual formal wear and was instead wearing a soft looking shirt and one of Martin’s old cardigans he must have “borrowed”. His hair was up in a messy bun which he rarely ever did at work and his face was twisted slightly in pain. 

“God, you look like shit.” Might not have been the kindest way to put it but he knew something was wrong so there was no point beating around the bush.

“Thanks, Tim.” Jon just kept writing so Tim walked round and put his hand on the paper so that he’d stop and look at him. 

“No, I’m serious. Are you alright?” Jon sighed and Tim could see that he wasn’t. 

“I’m fine, I just haven’t been sleeping well.” Tim raised his eyebrow.

“Well or at all?” Jon just lowered his eyes and Tim immediately knew what to do. “Martin!” He was in the doorway within seconds, out of breath most likely from running and panic.

“Are you two alright?” Tim brought Martin into the room and over to him while Jon sat in his chair avoiding both of their eyes. 

“No. Love, when was the last time you slept.” Tim watched Jon duck his head lower.

“I don’t feel safe to answer truthfully.” 

“Jon.” Tim could tell Martin was very close to going full care mode on their boyfriend and was absolutely ready to assist. Jon just mumbled an incoherent answer and sunk into himself more. “ _ Jon. _ ” He sighed and Tim knew the answer wasn’t going to be good.

“I think it was about three days ago.” 

“JON!” Tim was sure that only cats and dogs could hear Martin and he couldn’t blame him. Jon had the least amount of self-care instincts out of all three of them which was saying something but even this was bad for him. Tim knew it wasn’t his fault but that didn’t help the nagging feeling that if he’d been staying with both of them then Jon might have gotten some sleep or at least rested. 

“I’m fine-” 

“Nope, don’t even try it.” Tim was trying to stay collected but he could feel the worry bubbling inside him. He couldn’t imagine the amount of pain Jon was in on a normal day never mind after not sleeping for three days.

“You can’t stay here after not sleeping for 3 days!” Martin on the other hand was still squeaking and if he’d been a cartoon he would’ve had smoke coming out of his ears.

“Watch me.” Jon looked only a little bit confident but Tim knew he was stubborn so unless someone physically removed him from the building he’d stay. So, he knew exactly what to do and by the look of it so did Martin.

“Tim?” 

“Got it.” Tim nodded to Martin and then quickly scooped up Jon while Martin grabbed his bag and cane before going to grab Tim’s and his things.

“Got wha- Ah, get off me.” 

“Nope, you need a nap. Come on.” Jon kept trying to wriggle out of Tim’s arms but eventually gave in and lay his head against Tim’s chest. The sight of it made Tim’s heart soften. Like this he looked so small and tired.

“This is humiliating.” Jon grumbled and it was then that Martin returned, meeting them at the staff entrance door that led straight out to the car park. As much as Tim thought it would be funny to carry his boyfriend outside he thought it best to avoid humiliating him on the busy London street.

“Well then next time don’t come in if you haven’t slept.” Martin added in while opening the door to his car. Tim placed Jon into the back seat as gently as he could then hopped into the front passengers side.

“You two are infuriating.” Jon murmured.

“We love you too.” Tim smiled to himself as Martin started the car. They were all in need of a break if he was honest. He could see how tense Martin’s shoulders had gotten and how quiet he’d been. They were all in need of some relaxation and he would be darned if his boyfriends weren’t going to get it.


End file.
